Rapid methods of diagnosis in such areas as cancer etiology, susceptibility, and the identification of genetically heritable diseases currently involve a number of time-consuming steps. Electroblotting is a technique whereby electric fields are used to transfer macromolecules from gels to support membranes. The technique can be used in studies involving DNA (southern blots), RNA (northern blots), or proteins (western blots). Recently, a new blotting system was invented at International Biotechnologies, Inc. where in quantitative DNA blots of extraordinarily accurate reproducibility could be accomplished in seconds, or less. This is in contrast to the current blotting methods requiring between two and twelve hours. IBI (J.H. Kreisher, Inventor) has submitted a patent on this method of electroblotting. This application would provide funds for the development of optional methods and conditions for blotting onto solid support membranes. Phase II activities will concentrate on transferring either RNA or protein onto these solid membranes and will begin to incorporate this technique with compatible electrophoretic gel materials and methods, into a commercially marketable research and diagnostic tool.